


我、们、出道吧

by HANAChokie



Category: 7777
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANAChokie/pseuds/HANAChokie





	我、们、出道吧

【范七】我、们、出道吧  
上升期艺人范X多金经纪人七  
“林在范，你行啊，”气急败坏的社长一把将照片摔到面前垂着头的林在范脸上，气得在宽敞的办公室里踱来踱去，指头狠狠点着林在范光滑的额头，“以前怎么没看出来你他娘的是个同性恋啊，啊？”  
林在范抿着有些发白的薄唇，还是低着头，不说话，目光落在掉在地上的照片上，那是自己还没有当练习生时自己和男朋友接吻的照片，忍不住握紧了拳头，指尖和关节用力到发白。  
崔荣宰小心翼翼地扒着门缝偷偷地看着林在范的背影，以前宽阔厚实的肩膀这时候不知道为什么显得空荡荡的，看得崔荣”宰鼻子酸酸的，心里疼得厉害。  
半晌，林在范终于出来了，崔荣宰赶忙装着没有偷看的样子，急切地问:“在范，没事吧？”  
林在范用力扯起一个嬉皮笑脸的表情，笑嘻嘻地拍拍崔荣宰窄窄的肩膀，“没事儿，要放长假喽！”  
崔荣宰眼神暗了暗，心疼地皱起眉看着林在范，他知道这是要被雪藏了的意思。  
林在范狠狠地伸个懒腰，一脸释然的模样，但只有崔荣宰可以看出他眼底的失落，无奈和愤怒。  
林在范长壁一伸勾住崔荣宰的脖子，一把将他捞过来，“走！配小爷喝酒去！”  
崔荣宰也强撑笑颜，点了点头，乖乖跟着林在范走，林在范虽说是个艺人，但每天几乎除了练舞，写歌，作词和健身意外，没有什么行程去跑，很少有人知道林在范的嗓音有多么特别，很少有人知道他的脸有多美，很少有人知道他的才华，唉……所谓千里马常有，而伯乐不常有啊。  
林在范拖着崔荣宰来到酒吧，挥手招来服务生就对着酒水单一顿猛点，酒的度数一瓶比一瓶高，直接导致平时酒量不错的林在范不到一个小时就醉了，谁叫他只喝酒连一个字都不说呢？  
崔荣宰看着他仰着脖子，用酒精冲刷着口腔，酒溢出嘴角来，顺着极度性感的脖子流下，嘴角，到下巴，到喉结，到锁骨，再到精悍的胸膛。  
林在范咚得一下把酒瓶掼在桌子上，喝到通红的脸像一朵妖冶的玫瑰，枕在自己的胳膊上，突然骂了一句:“我艹你全家！！！”  
崔荣宰被这突如其来的一声吓得有点懵，又叹了口气，抬起手臂想摸摸他染成深沉霸气的蓝黑色却依然柔软的头发，又僵在了空中，最后还是落在林在范头上，轻轻揉了揉，仿佛在安抚一只因受伤而愤怒的老虎。  
林在范突然像诈尸一样猛得直身来，一双大手覆住崔荣宰肉乎乎白嫩嫩的手，因为喝了酒连一双细长的狐狸眼的眼尾都变得殷红，“荣宰，来我这边。”他柔声道。  
本来清新又磁性的嗓音变得性感，崔荣宰禁不住离开座位，走到他旁边，在这过程中，林在范始终没有放开崔荣宰的手。  
林在范一把抱住崔荣宰细细的腰，脸贴在他柔软的小肚子上，弄得崔荣宰红透了耳根，被自己喜欢了好几年的人抱着，有点暗爽，又有点失落，比较他醉了，但崔荣宰还是一只手臂环住了林在范的肩膀，另一只抱住他的头。  
“雪藏就雪藏呗，哪有什么大不了的，就当放长假了，妈蛋出道三年还是这幅样子，一天天拼死拼活的练习就这个下场！姓李的那个智障东西算什么社长啊，那都是我当练习生钱的照片了，劳资就是喜欢男的怎么着了？喜欢男的犯法吗？为了藏着这件事爷踏马进公司以来，一次撸管都没撸过！个什么劳什子破公司，解约拉几把倒了！”林在范闭着双眼，絮絮叨叨地骂着，声音不大，只有崔荣宰听得见。  
崔荣宰手指理着他后脑的头发，迎合着:“好好好，解约了，我陪你一起解约，我辞职，好不好？”说着说着，崔荣宰感觉自己的衣服前面湿了，又用了更大的力气抱住林在范，“在范啊，我们不哭，乖。”  
林在范哭得话都说不全了，什么都不知道，他只想在他喜欢的，自己完全，无条件信任的人面前抱怨一番 “可是……好喜欢音乐……我……想在舞台上……唱歌……想在观众……还还有粉丝面前跳舞……荣宰……我我喜欢你啊……”  
崔荣宰一直轻轻拍着林在范背的动作突然一顿，卧槽？什么鬼？劳资被表白了？被自己喜欢的人？  
林在范觉得背上没了感觉，以为自己被拒绝了，他紧紧环住崔荣宰的腰，有些幼稚又有些霸道地抬起头来，尖削的下巴抵着崔荣宰的肚子，问:“你拒绝我了？”  
崔荣宰捏住林在范柔软的脸，低下头，几乎与他碰着鼻尖，顶着额头，“你，给，老，子，清，醒，一，点。”  
林在范一张俊脸被拉扯得变形，却没消停，手突然松开崔荣宰的腰，一路向上按住了他的后脑，四瓣唇便紧紧贴在了一起。  
林在范的带着酒的辛香的舌头轻柔地钻入崔荣宰温润的口腔，轻缓地一下一下地点着他的舌尖，勾得崔荣宰想要推开他的手变了个动作，抱住了他的脖子。  
在范，今天，我就贪婪一下，反正第二天你肯定什么都不记得了。  
崔荣宰有些发干的唇角自嘲地勾起，闭上双眼，慢慢开始回应林在范的深吻。  
林在范带着薄茧的掌心一下一下，轻轻捋着崔荣宰的后颈，像是在安抚他，舌头却不听话地扫过他上排的贝齿，灵巧地钻到他舌头下面，卷起炽热的舌头，搔动着崔荣宰的舌根。  
“哼……嗯……”闷哼从崔荣宰喉咙深处发出，听得林在范下身起了反应，搭起了小帐篷。  
崔荣宰被吻得七荤八素，舌尖搭上林在范的舌尖，两条火热的舌纠缠着。  
林在范眯着眼睛，看着眼前的人儿全身都在慢慢泛红，心里升起了想要欺负他的冲动。  
崔荣宰只觉得自己身子在慢慢软下来，下身传来肿胀的感觉，渐渐没了力气，整个人瘫在了林在范怀里。  
林在范还是没有停下这个吻，反而更加放肆地吮吸着他的舌头，轻咬着他已经变得湿润鲜亮嫣红的唇，林在范一手托住崔荣宰的屁股，腾出一只手钻到他的大腿下面，往上一拉，于是崔荣宰便坐在了林在范腿上，两个人炽热的下体蹭在了一起。  
崔荣宰感觉到了自己和对方生理的反应，氧气也快要耗尽了，手无力地按在他的胸膛上，想要推开他，上身的动作让下体的摩擦幅度变大，崔荣宰清楚地感受到了林在范的炽热又大了几分。  
林在范觉察到了崔荣宰的不适，才恋恋不舍地松开他，又捧起小孩的脸温柔地亲了一下他眼下的泪痣，崔荣宰把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，弓这背，胸脯一起一伏地大口大口地喘着气。  
林在范抱紧了崔荣宰，微微侧过头，认真地说:“荣宰啊，我想叫你崽崽，想把你当我的崽儿养着，我现在很清醒，我知道我在说什么，我刚刚做了什么，我喜欢你啊，喜欢你喜欢了好久了，我喜欢死你笑得样子了，讨厌死你关心别人的样子了，以后你只管着我好不好？”  
崔荣宰的喘息声渐渐变小，听着林在范的声音，坐在林在范腿上，听着他向自己告白，泪在眼眶里打转，眼眶变得红红的，甜蜜般的嗓音里混着哭腔:“靠！你……你喜欢我……你踏马不……不早说……吗？”说着崔荣宰一巴掌拍到林在范后背上，“我也喜欢你啊！”  
林在范一听，颧骨立马升了天，两臂搂着崔荣宰的腰，崔荣宰双腿也紧紧地勾着林在范的腰，垂着一双精致的眸子，眼带笑意地看着林在范。  
林在范仰起头，崔荣宰低下头，两个人额头贴着额头，“崽崽，我刚刚说的你心疼我吗？”  
崔荣宰偏着着脑袋，主动吻了吻他高挺的鼻梁，“疼，疼到现在还没好。”  
“我真的已经两年没有撸过了。”  
崔荣宰不禁翻了个白眼，曲起手指轻敲着林在范的脑袋，“也好，樯橹灰飞烟灭。”  
林在范骚话连篇:“我下半身需要活动，涨得慌，急需我爱人的抚慰。”说着低头深深地吮吸着崔荣宰精致的锁骨，明目张胆地留下印记，证明崔荣宰是林在范的标志，崔荣宰也不阻拦——林在范是我的了！  
“去你哥家。”崔荣宰下身难受得不行，言简意赅地命令道，从未被开发过的后穴已经有些湿润了。  
“好嘞！”林在范欢快地应着，买了单，两个人飞速前往自己的亲哥哥段宜恩家里。  
一进门，林在范这头饿狼原型毕露，撩开崔荣宰宽大的卫衣，含住一点，用嘴唇轻轻捻着，坏心眼地用虎牙刮蹭着，吮吸得滋滋作响。  
“啊……嗯啊……”崔荣宰尽力捂住嘴巴，而一个个断断续续的单音还是从指缝溢出，林在范以前是有过男朋友的，而崔荣宰却没有，林在范比他有经验得多。  
“别捂了，捂不住的，一会儿喊出来比较爽。”林在范放过那颗被蹂躏的泛着水光的挺立起的小红豆，轻轻抚了一把崔荣宰撑起的裆部，“先洗个澡，我来教你。”  
崔荣宰红着脸点点头，先干脆地脱掉了上衣，胸膛都泛着一抹粉红色，脚步虚浮地走向卫生间，林在范不放心，上前一步，“一起吧。”  
“不了，你先来的，我要先做一下心理准备。”崔荣宰扶着墙，趴在墙上，屁股显得尤为翘起。  
林在范点点头，比较崽崽是第一次，他先走进浴室，顺便摸了一把他家崽儿紧俏的屁股，嗯，手感真好。  
崔荣宰看林在范进了浴室，听到了水声后，悄悄地拉起衣服，看着自己被他咬得水润的乳头，手指禁不住抚上了另一个没有没爱抚过的红点，乳尖传来令他战栗的快感，仅仅是揉搓乳头，崔荣宰就舒服得挺起了腰。  
在范他，现在心情应该不太好，崔荣宰放下自己的衣服，压抑着下身传来的涨感，想着林在范。我现在至少也是他男朋友了，我想让他开心一点，至少，让他心情不是那么差。  
林在范用他最快的速度洗了澡，特别把已经昂起头的肉棒认真洗了洗，他的小家伙应该不会喜欢男性的腥膻的气息，想着刚刚近在眼前的崔荣宰的眼睛，林在范禁不住抬起满是泡沫的手，傻傻地摸摸自己的鼻梁，忍不住笑了出来。  
崔荣宰轻轻按了按隆起的小帐篷，一下子倒在床上，背却被一个硬邦邦的东西硌了一下，崔荣宰起身伸进被子里面摸索着，拿出来一看忍不住暴了粗口:“我靠！”一个恶趣味的粉色跳蛋躺在他白皙的手掌里，崔荣宰看着那颗跳蛋，下定了决心。  
林在范围着浴巾从浴室里出来，水顺着脸颊流经锁骨，流过胸膛，显得更加性感，八块腹肌崔荣宰看了个真切，虽然平时一起工作时也看见过，但是感觉跟现在完全不同，崔荣宰从床上弹起来，跳下床，抱住林在范的腰狠狠地在他锁骨上响亮地嘬了一口，然后快速地跑进浴室。  
林在范不禁失笑，同时也暗骂道:“艹，这个小妖精，等着一会儿就艹哭你！”  
崔荣宰认认真真地清洗着私密的地方，看着手里的跳蛋，深吸了一口气，一条白花花的细腿踩上马桶盖，他两只拿着跳蛋，寻找着那个从未被采撷过的禁地，穴口已经有一点湿润，但是要把跳蛋塞进去，还是有些干涩，崔荣宰一只手撑着台盆，弓着腰，大口大口地喘着气，“啊……哈啊……呼……”不行啊，才进去一点，但是好疼啊……  
崔荣宰腾出一只手，抚上自己昂起头的性器，有些生涩地上下撸动着套弄，前端渗透着的快感几乎让崔荣宰腿软，跳蛋已经整个塞进了狭窄的甬道。  
崔荣宰只觉得后穴涨涨的，但却有种莫名舒爽的感觉，又往里面推了推，打开了开关。  
“啊……啊啊啊！哈啊……嗯……哼……”压在喉咙里的喘息随着后穴传来的快感喷薄而出，崔荣宰的嫩穴猛得收紧，炽热的甬道包裹着震动的跳蛋，不断地收缩。  
“啊……在……在范……哈啊……嗯……”崔荣宰也不掩着自己勾人的媚叫，夹杂着哗哗的水声，动情地呼唤着爱人的名字。  
林在范在外面并不知道浴室里香艳诱人的一幕，只是奇怪崽崽怎么还不出来，他打开门一看——卧槽！这踏马再不干就不是男人了！林在范只觉得舌头和喉头变得干涩，下身又涨大了一圈，自己心心念念几年的爱人此时正扳着自己的大腿，性器高高昂起，全身都变得绯红，嗯嗯啊啊不连续的断音从饱满红润的唇缝里溢出。  
被生理泪水模糊了视线的崔荣宰看到了林在范，还不等他喊出爱人的名字时，林在范就一大步跑过来，一把抱住了他，崔荣宰手臂勾着林在范的脖子，温热的气息喷洒在他的颈窝，细腰摆动着，有意无意地摩擦着林在范的性器，“在……啊嗯啊……在范……我啊……要……哈啊……”崔荣宰抬起氤氲的双眼，眼角挂上些许嫣红，小嘴一张一合。  
“我的崽儿还真是着急啊。”林在范笑得痞痞的，眉下的两颗痣都显得妖扬，他坐到马桶盖上，垂手用嘴巴伺候起两颗已经立起的小红豆，用拇指揉搓着，舌头沿着褶皱描绘着。  
“嗯……啊啊……”崔荣宰舒服地仰起脖子，蜷缩的脚趾也舒展开来。  
这时，林在范又坏心眼地摸过遥控器，把振幅切换着，完全没有节奏，引得崔荣宰叫地声音更大，“我……我靠……林在范啊啊啊！嗯啊……你……你混蛋……哈啊……”快感太过强烈，崔荣宰火热的肠壁一次次猛得收紧，肠液也快溢出穴口，有了肠液的滋润，跳蛋也随着崔荣宰细腻的屁股摆动的动作滑进伸出，上翘的龟头尖端沁出些许液体。  
“我的崽儿呀——”林在范故意拖长了尾音，刻意压低的嗓音散发着勾人的魅力，他把崔荣宰放到台盆上，轻轻按下他的肩膀，小孩炽热的身子抵着凉丝丝的镜子，冷热的交替教崔荣宰起了鸡皮疙瘩，“给老婆扩张这种事情要全权交给老公去办呢不是吗？”林在范勾着薄唇笑着，分开崔荣宰的双腿，俯身把头埋在那禁闭的地方，虎牙轻咬这腿根处的嫩肉，鼻尖轻轻磨蹭着囊袋。  
崔荣宰忍不住夹紧了双腿，双膝夹住林在范的头，手指穿进他的发间，“嗯……在啊范……我爱你嗯啊……”  
“我也爱你啊，我的崽儿。”林在范直起身子，轻啄他挂着一丝涎水的唇角，又分开他的腿，抓住形状漂亮的脚髁，卷起舌尖描绘着小穴的形状，时不时往里面探着，感受着火热的甬道猛烈的收缩，舌尖往外撑着穴口，淫糜晶莹的肠液混合着林在范的口水顺着雪白圆润的屁股流下到大腿上。  
“嗯啊……啊……在范……我哈啊……我觉得……可……可以……进去了……”崔荣宰感到后穴传来阵阵酥酥麻麻的快感随着肠液的分泌已经越变越小了，情迷意乱中，竟然推开林在范在穴口欲擒故纵的脑袋，自己将手指伸进了进去，轻轻曲动着关节，把跳蛋往里面推了推，另一只手在林在范的腰间摸索着，摸到那高高隆起的的炽热，手指摩擦着尖端，完全没有技巧地上下套弄着。  
林在范轻轻捏起连接着跳蛋的线，玩味的往外抽着，“宝贝儿，一会儿别哭着求我轻一点。”  
林在范简直是坏死了，跳蛋被他抽出些许，弄得甬道内酸胀得不行，崔荣宰猛得收紧的小穴又把它夹回了更深的位置，“妈的嗯啊……林在……范……干脆……一点啊啊！”崔荣宰还没有抱怨完，魅惑的喘息声拔高了一个调子。  
林在范猛得把跳蛋抽出，干净利落，穴壁的媚肉被跳蛋带出，在穴口翻起，粉嫩而又迷人，崔荣宰两瓣草莓似的唇微张着，剧烈地喘息着，有不满着后序穴突如其来的空虚。  
“崽崽，我进去了。”林在范挺起精悍的腰，对准那饥渴得一张一合的小穴，狠狠一捅。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”尽管前戏做得很充足了，小穴也是既松软又紧致，泛着晶莹的水光，但是林在范的肉棒是在太大，崔荣宰还是疼得浑身颤抖，忍不住狠狠抓住林在范宽阔的后背，留下殷红的指印，“呼……啊嗯……”崔荣宰疼得眉头皱起，泪水在眼角挂着，“在……在范……我疼……”  
林在范像哄孩子一样轻轻拍着崔荣宰精瘦的后背，“哦，我的崽崽不哭，乖，一会儿就好了。”吻上他的眼睑，吻去他的泪水，感受着浓密柔软的睫毛，其实林在范被夹得也疼，只是看到宝贝哭着的样子，痛感什么的就都消失了。  
林在范一只手握住崔荣宰有些充血的性器，另一只手抚上他的耳垂，他的耳阔有些尖，看上去像是一只小精灵，现在呢，是一个神情迷乱的淫荡的精灵。  
“在范……我啊……我想射……”崔荣宰感到小荣宰已经快要吐出浊液了，不禁带着哭腔对林在范说。  
林在范连哄带骗，用拇指按住了马眼，“崽崽乖，医生说射多了对身体不好。”  
“滚……哪个嗯啊……医生……说的啊啊……鬼话……”崔荣宰下身涨得难受，小穴被硕大的炽热撑开，进也不是退也不是，更是难受得要死。  
“求我，求我就让你射。”林在范抚摸着他耳垂的手指换了个方向，塞进崔荣宰微张的嘴唇里，模仿着交合的样子，一出一进，口水顺着骨节分明的大手流到小臂上，淫荡到极点，林在范拿出手指，指头上已经沾满了液体，他用那个手指在褶皱被撑开的小穴穴口打着圈，弄得崔荣宰痒痒的。  
“求……求求……你……主人……”最后两个字一吐出，连崔荣宰自己都吓了一跳，眼泪汪汪地看着林在范，像收到惊吓的不知所措的小狗。  
这一声“主人”林在范显然很受用，他微微松开拇指，吻吻崔荣宰的布满汗珠的额头，“宝贝儿，再叫一次主人。”  
崔荣宰颤抖着淫乱勾人的声音，朝着林在范张开双臂，“主啊……主人……干我啊啊！”林在范突然松开按住他马眼的手指，不轻不重地捏了一把小荣宰，崔荣宰一下子射了出来，林在范健硕的腹肌上被喷上了乳白色的液体，随着崔荣宰的身寸，林在范猛得一挺腰，巨大的肉棒齐根没入，火热的小穴吞食着粗大的肉棒，肠液被挤出。  
林在范俯身亲吻着崔荣宰的嘴唇，伸出指头蘸了一点精液，色情地抹在自己的嘴唇上，伸出猩红的舌头舔净，“不太浓哦，崽崽是不是喊着我的名字自慰过呢？”  
崔荣宰本来就潮红的脸蛋变得更红了，简直要滴血，点点头。


End file.
